One love on the bitume!
by Magda Jinko
Summary: Lorsqu'une nana débarque au garage, qui aurait pus deviner que c'était la meilleure mécano des USA et surtout qu'elle entrerait dans le club des Sons of anarchy! Début saison 2!OC/Tig
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOOOOOO! Merci à toi, petit lecteur de visiter cette fic, surtout que c'est ma première!!!! N'hésite pas à me dire si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, ou si c'est trop redondant!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le garage Samcro était en pleine activité. Les membres étaient en train de galérer sur un problème que leur donnait une BMW. Gemma, la mère de Jax était débordée entre l'accueil et Abel, qui était sortit de l'hôpital depuis quelques jours.

**Tu dois vraiment être en bonne santé pour crier aussi fort !** Pensa la sexy grand-mère. En même temps, il avait de qui tenir. Jax hurlait si fort quand il était petit qu'il aurait pu concurrencer un cd d'Iron maiden à fond dans les baffles.

Malgré l'agitation ambiante, tout le monde vit arriver la moto japonaise bleu électrique dans la cours.

**Merde, ce type est complètement paumé, ou il est sucidaire !** Le japonais n'était pas le bienvenu à Farmwing.

Gemma compris en voyant le mec descendre de la moto, que ce n'était pas de la folie. Des jambes aussi fines dans un jeans aussi moulant, encore une sombre pétasse qui savait à peine tenir sur une moto et qui voulait voir du vrai mâle. Gemma voyait de très mauvais œil la jeune concurrence.

Elle fit semblant de faire autre chose et elle ne vit pas la fille enlever son casque. Dans pas rapide et précis, elle se dirigeait vers Gemma. Elle ne pus ignorer l'arrivante plus longtemps car elle lança à la cantonade : « Bonjour M'dame ! ».

- Bonjour. Tu désires ?

Le sourire était faux et le ton glacial.

**Tu as encore cassé ton joujou, gosse de riche ?**

**- **Je cherche du travail.

Etonné, Gemma détailla un peu plus la fille. Grande, mince voir maigre... **Probablement drogué...** Les yeux maquillées un peu trop noir, mais c'était tout. Ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Gemma, ce fut la coupe de la jeune fille. Courte, à la Punk, mais pas coloré, peut être quelques mèches... faites avec beaucoup de goût, ainsi que les chaussures, de véritable Doc marteens.

Cela renforça l'opinion de mère : Junkie

- Désolé, nous ne fournissons pas ce genre de travail.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils :

- Qu'elle genre de travail ?

- Celui qui amène des filles comme toi dans ce genre d'endroit avec plein de mecs avec qui ont peu se faire de l'argent facile.

La fille ne parut pas se démonter et répondit :

- Heu, j'ai pas dû me faire comprendre. Je viens dans un garage pour trouver un boulot de mécano !

Ce fût au tour de Gemma de levé les sourcils. Elle, cette grande chose avec une petite poitrine était mécano.

- Désolé, on fait pas de formation...

La jeune fille rigola franchement :

- Hey ! Arrêter de me prendre pour une gamine. Je saurais vous démonter et remonter un moteur de voiture en même pas une journée !

Là, Gemma commençait franchement à être agacée, surtout que leur conversation était toujours ponctuait par les hurlement de Abel. Elle finit par lâcher :

- Okay, on te prend à l'essai, ton premier Job, c'est de t'occuper de ce gosse pendant vingt minutes et répondre au téléphone le temps que j'aille acheter deux trois bricoles et que je revienne.

Elle planta là son petit fils avec qui elle jouait gros en la laissant à une inconnue, mais Jax ou Clay ne tarderait pas à passer. Au moins cela fermerait la gueule de cette petite conne.

Max ne se démonta pas devant la quinquagénaire autoritaire. On lui avait parlé d'un bon boulot de mécano, mais la femme ne semblait pas croire en ses capacités. Aussi quand elle laissa seule la jeune fille et le bébé, Max maudit toutes les marâtres que compter la terre.

Heureusement pour elle, s'occuper d'un bébé n'était pas insurmontable, surtout lorsqu'on été issu d'une famille nombreuse élevé avec peu de moyen. Le bébé criait à s'en casser la voix. Un sac posait sous le bureau contenait les affaires pour s'occuper du p'tit. Max commença par les fondements : Tentative avec un biberon, pas de réponse. Analyse de la couche... Bingo. Max installa le matelas gonflable allongea le bébé qui se calma en sentant qu'on aller le changer. En pleine opération, le téléphone sonna. Max décrocha et tint le combiné avec son épaule contre son oreille.

**Merde qu'est ce que je dis ? Improvisation...**

Un bref coup d'œil dehors lui indiqua que le nom de l'entreprise était Samcro.

- Garage Samcro bonjour !

- Bonjour, heu, je pourrais parler à Clay, c'est urgent.

- De la part de ?

- Pat

- Ne quittez pas.

Max venait de passer la couche sous les fesses du petit garçon (et oui, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas). Elle posa le combiné, pris ce qui semblait être un micro d'appel. Elle appuya sur le bouton et tenta : « Allo allo ? ». Le son résonné dans tout le bâtiment.

-« Heu... M. Clay, un appel urgent de M. Pat... »

Max pria pour que le Clay en question arrive. Le bonhomme débarqua dans les trois secondes qui suivirent.

**Ouaou ! Cette gueule d'Orang-outan !**

Les sourcils froncés d'une façon impressionnante et le regard interrogateur, l'homme prit le combiné sans adresser un mot à la jeune fille.

Max profita de la discussion pour finir le changement de la couche et prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Clay eut un bref échange de banalité, confirma que le plan tenait toujours et raccrocha.

- T'est qui toi ?

Max comprit qu'elle avait à faire au patron.

- J'm'appelles Max, Chef. J'viens chercher du boulot de mécano...

- Et pourquoi tu te retrouves avec ce gosse dans les bras ?

- Ben, c'est sa mère qui me la confié, elle est partis faire des courses. Elle m'a dit que c'était ma période d'essai.

L'homme soupira dans sa moustache. Quelqu'un l'appela dans le garage, et l'homme détourna son attention de la « stagiaire ».

Max se retrouva à nouveau seule avec l'enfant. Elle tentait de le berçait quand un jeune blond entra dans le bureau en sifflant.

- Putain, elle est a qui s'te Jap ?

- A moi...

L'homme sursauta en remarquant la jeune fille.

- Au putain, j'croyais que c'était ma mère qui s'occupait du p'tit.

La jeune fille fit de gros yeux.

- Alors le bébé, c'est votre frère ?

Le blond éclata de rire.

- T'a crus que la femme qui s'occupait de lui c'était sa mère ?!

- Pourquoi, ça l'ai pas ?

- Nan, c'est moi son père !

**Merdeeeeeeeuuuuuhhhh !**

La jeune fille se frappa le front, honteuse de sa propre connerie.

- Mais au faite, t'est qui toi ?

- Moi, je suis la nouvelle stagiaire en période d'essai, mais je garde ... ton fils pour dépanner ta mère.

- Okay, je vois que tu te débrouille bien, alors j'te le laisse je vais au garage.

Et il fila.

Gemma finit enfin par revenir. Elle s'attendait à trouver le bébé dans les bras de Jax, la fille c'étant sauvé, ou pleurant aussi fort que le bébé. Elle opta pour le deuxième scénario quand elle vit que la moto était toujours là.

Elle fût carrément surprise de trouver la fille dans le bureau, Abel endormis dans ses bras. Son mari arriva à son tour. Sans adresser un mot à la jeune fille, Clay dit à sa femme :

- C'est toi qui l'a engagé ?

- Je l'ai prise à l'essai, rien d'officiel.

Gemma récupéra le bébé endormis des bras de la jeune fille. Clay lui fit signe :  
- toi, suis moi !

Il était au environs de midi, c'était la pause déjeuner des employés.

- Alors comme ça, t'est mécano ?

- Ouais chef !

L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes :

- Et t'est recommandé par quelqu'un ?

- Ben, y'a mon père qui me recommande, ... et ma mère...

Il sembla comprendre qu'elle se moquait de lui. Elle continua :

- Si vous voulez, j'peux vous faire une lettre de motivation.

Insolente. Pas étonnant.

- On s'en branle de la lettre de motivation. Montre moi tes mains.

La jeune fille sortit les mains de ses poches et les tendit devant elle. Elle avait les doigts fin, mais les ongles noirs de cambouis.

- Okay, maintenant fait voir tes avant bras

Elle retroussa les manches de sa veste en cuir. Clay ne vit pas de trace de piqûre.

- Okay, t'est prise pour ta période d'essai. Maintenant, tu vois cette voiture là bas.

- La ford grise ?

- C'est ça. J'te donne 30 minutes pour la démarrer.

La jeune fille parut réfléchir.

- Les clés de la voiture ?

- Ouais. Il lui tendit la clé. Il te reste 29mn et 55 secondes.

Clay avait pris sa montre en main. Il s'adossa au battant de la porte et regarda la jeune fille s'éloigné. Elle alla vers son sac, à côté de sa moto et sortit une ceinture d'outil qu'elle attacha à sa taille et partis sans ce précipité vers la voiture.

Les membres de Sons of Anarchy s'installèrent à l'ombre pour regarder le spectacle.

Pour commencer, elle ouvrit le capot de la Ford, puis elle s'installa au volant et tenta de la démarrer. Le moteur tournait, ce n'était donc pas la batterie.

- J'parie 20$ qu'elle y arrive, lança Juice.

- 30$ qu'elle y arrive pas, reprit Prospect. Même moi j'y arriverai pas en 30 minutes.

- 40$ ! Ouais mais parce que toi t'est pas foutu de réparer ta moto ! lança Tig.

Entre temps, la fille était allée dans le capot et à la distance ou ils se trouvaient, ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'elle trifouillait.

Jax s'avança vers son beau père et lui demanda :

- Tu penses que c'est possible en 30 minutes ?

- On verra bien.

Et ils attendirent sous la caniar. A un moment, la fille sortit sa tête du capot et tenta d'aller démarrer. Cela ne marcha pas. Sa tête repartis de suite dans le capot de la ford.

- Plus que 15 minutes ! Cria Clay.

A côté de lui, les Sons continuait à faire monter les paris, Robert étant le seul a parié sur la jeunette.

Même Gemma sortit pour voir ce qui causait se calme ambiant.

Au bout des trente minutes, Clay cria : C'est fini !

Tig, Prospect et Kipp allaient sauter de joie quand la jeune fille répondit :

- Moi aussi c'est fini !

Elle s'installa au volant et fit démarrer le moteur en vrombissant.

- ARHG, Merde !

Les exclamations des bikers perdant était plus grossière les une que les autres, sauf pour Juice qui venait de gagner 120$. La fille les rejoint, et elle alluma une clope.

- C'est la pompe à essence qui était défectueuse, encrassé comme pas possible. J'ai fait un bricolage maison, mais p't être qui faudra changer la pièce.

Clay sembla réfléchir.

- C'est quoi déjà ton Nom ?

- Max, Max Parker.

- Okay Max, tu commences demain à 8 heures.

Max acquiesça. Clay continua :

- Si tu sais pas ou dormir, y'a des chambres là bas. J'te déduirais la location de ta paie. Sa marche ?

- Ouais chef !

Jax s'avança vers elle avec un grand sourire.  
Il est sacrément mignon celui là, dommage qu'il ai un fils !

- C'est cool d'avoir une fille mécano ! J'te fais les présentations. Le boss, c'est Clay, mais tu connais déjà, sa femme, Gemma, moi c'est Jax, voici Tig, Juice, Robert, Kipp et le petit là bas, c'est Prospect.

A l'appel de son nom, Robert se leva et fit un baise main à la jeune fille.

- Oua ! Regarder le c'lui là !

- Il se fait du blé mais en plus il drague.

Seul un des homme ne prit pas la parole et semblait jaugé la jeune fille à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

Juice, tu veux bien lui montrer la chambre, demanda Jax.

A priori, c'est lui qui commande.

- C'est bon laisse Juice, j'y vais, lança Tig.

- Non, vous dérangez pas les mec j'y vais ! Chips se mêler à la partie.

S'engage une dispute pour savoir qui allait montrer sa chambre à Max. Cela la fit sourire, ainsi que Jax.

Au final, c'est Prospect qui l'accompagna, avec Jax.

Ils lui montrèrent une chambre sous les toits, les murs marrons, de la poussière un peu partout, mais l'ensemble était correct.

- Mon ancienne chambre est à côté. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir, y'a des draps et des serviettes dans la commode.

- Okay.

- Pour la cuisine, tu te démerdera avec ce qui a là, mais t'inquiète pas, on mange souvent ensemble au club.

* * *

La suite très prochainement!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 version amélioré! Je me base plus sur la série, vous y verrez peut être quelques incohérences, mais bon... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Max commença sa journée le lendemain à 8 heures. Elle avait mis un vieux jeans troué et un marcel noir. C'est Juice qui lui fila une chemise de travail. Elle passa la matinée à passer l'aspirateur dans les voitures. Pas facile de faire ses preuves, surtout quand l'espèce d'abominable, Tig passait tout le temps derrière elle et lui faisait recommencer le boulot.  
Ils étaient tous sous les ordres de Clay, et si il n'était pas là, c'était Jax qui organisait le travail. Cependant, elle ne les vit pas trop de la journée. Ce qui avait l'air d'être la base des Sons était partis toute la journée, heureusement d'ailleurs car elle ne pouvait pas se blairer Tig.  
Dès la première fois ou elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait pas aimé son regard, mais maintenant, elle était sûre que ce type était agressif, bizarre et malveillant.

Dans l'après midi, une femme style classe moyenne amena sa voiture pour vérifier la pression des pneus.

- Hey, gamine ! Tu sais prendre la pression des pneus, cria Tig au milieu du garage

- Of course ! (''bien sûr'' pour les très très nul en anglais)

- Vérifie ceux de m'dame. Intérieurement, Tig se contre foutait de cette dindonne mais il voulait surtout tester la p'tite.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle vérifia méthodiquement et augmenta la pression des pneus arrière. Rien à redire.

Elle se releva. Décidément, elle n'avait rien à voir avec les filles du coin. Mince, un jolie p'tit cul et surtout des jambes interminables. Tig sentit qu'il fantasmer sur la jeune fille.

**Calme toi mon vieux, tu pourrais être son père !**

Un petit déclic se fit dans sa tête. S'a lui plairait bien de couché avec une très jeune fille, vierge de préférence.

**Je me dégoûte parfois moi-même...**

De toute façon, celle là devait être tous, sauf vierge. Mais elle était quand même sacrément mignonne...

Clay le tira de ses pensés en l'appelant au bureau.

A la fin de la journée, quelques types furent appelés dans la salle de réunion. Quand ils sortirent, ils allèrent boire une bière avec les autres mécanos. Juice et Prospect (ou Sack) commencèrent à poser des questions à la jeune fille :

- Tu viens d'où ?

- L'Oregon, le paradis des écolos. Et vous ?

Max n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait qu'ils la draguaient et qu'ils suintaient le sexe et le fantasme.

**Nom de dieu, les hommes sont tous les même.**

On lui apprit qu'il y aurait une grosse fête le soir même pour le retour d'un membre du club qui sortait de prison, un certain Robert.

**C'est pour ça qu'il avait reçu une bonne vingtaine de fût de bières et une palette de whisky !**

La soirée commença bien. L'alcool coulait à gogo, les mecs faisaient des grillades, du hard rock passait en boucle, d'autres membres du club arrivaient. Max était présenté à tout le monde par Juice et Prospect. Ils était partis cherchait à boire quand Gemma accosta la jeune fille.

- Il parait que tu te débrouilles bien au garage.

- Ouais, sa va, sa se passe bien. Comment va le petit ?

- Il va bien.

Un bruit de bière cassée et un rire bécassier les firent se retourner. Une des « copine » du club, une grosse brune avec des mèches rouges venait de renverser sa bière et elle et ses copines riaient bruyamment.

- Je ne supporte plus cette bande de pétasse, lança Gemma.

- Elles ont mis dix kilos de maquillage ou c'est naturel, ricana Max. Gemma regarda la jeune fille, eu un sourire complice et lui fit un clin d'œil.

A ce moment là, une berline noire arriva et laissa sortir un homme en costar et trois loubars.

Clay s'avança vers eux en déclarant que le garage était fermé. L'instinct de Gemma devait lui criait de faire gaffe car elle se dirigea vers le groupe qui se formait autour des nouveaux arrivant. Max la suivit.

La tension monta d'un cran. Max comprit que l'homme qui venait d'arriver demander aux sons de ne plus trafiqué des armes avec les Mayan's et One-niners. La bande des sons se mit à rigoler.

**Ah bon, alors c'est ça qui leur arrondis les fins de mois...**

La discussion continua deux minutes, parlant d'un certains Darby, ou du moins d'un de ses hommes qui était ici. Puis Clay remarqua : Voiture onéreuse, costume classe toute ses dents... Ca doit être le gratin de la chaîne alimentaire Aryenne...

L'homme en costar répliqua quelques choses de vaguement chrétien, et il finit par : « Vous être un criminel et vous vendez des armes aux bronzés... »

Sur ces mots, Tig dégaina son révolver.

- Est-ce que vous allez me tuer M. TRAGER?

**Merde, ce mec était bien informé, il connaissait même leur nom...**

Clay calma le jeu, Max entendait à peine ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Personne ne menace Samcro, ni noirs, ni bronzés, ... ou blancs.

Et il envoya bouler les deux aryens avec une belle menace de mort. Tig eu un sourire satisfait.

Finalement, l'homme laissa ne boite de cigare part terre devant Clay et partit.

Clay marmonna quelque chose à l'adresse de Juice qui rentra à l'intérieur du club. Tig et un mec que Max ne connaissait pas suvirent la voiture, revolver dans les mains, jusqu'à sa sortie de façon à ce qu'ils comprennent bien le message. L'attroupement se dispersa et la fête repris.

L'incident était presque oublié, quand une voiture des services fédéraux rentra dans le garage. Tous le monde se mit à hurler et applaudir l'arriver du mec, Robert si Max se rappelait bien.

**Une vrai rock star !**

Tous les membres du club allèrent le prendre dans leur bras. Le dénommé Robert salua tout le monde, puis vint le tour de Max :

- Oh, les mecs, c'est trop gentil comme cadeau de sortis, vous savez a quel point j'adore les p'tits cul !

Max haussa les sourcils, les gars rigolèrent.

- Nan man, celle là bosse au garage.

- Une gonzesse au garage ? et il éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- Laisse tombé Max, ce mec et indécrottable ! rigola Juice.

- Regardez le celui là comment il se l'a joue ! Mais qu'est c'que tu bois au juste ? Mais sa ressemble à du whisky pur malt ! A ça m'a manqué !

Il ne continua pas la conversation car Clay l'appelait pour lui présenter une rousse plantureuse.

Un second incident survint dans la soirée. Il devait être une heure du matin quand des éclats de voix firent sortirent toutes la bandes de motard. Les filles étaient en train de se crêper le chignon. Ou plus précisément, Max était en train de coller un coup de poing dans la figure d'une brune aux mèches bleues, une certaine Katy.

- Ouch, siffla Sack, celui là devait faire mal.

- Bon, on va arrêter ce cirque maintenant, grogna Clay.

- OOH Nooon, laisse les se battrent encore un peu, dirent en cœur les SOA.

Il était évident que Max avait un net avantage au combat. Katy se jetait sur elle, les ongles en avant comme des griffes, avec la ferme intention de lasserais le visage de Max. Max dévia les griffes de justesse avec son avant bras, ce qui lui donna une ouverture énorme sur le flanc de la fille. Elle lui donna un, deux, puis trois coups de poings dans les côtes. C'est à ce moment là que la copine de Katy, une fille très plantureuse (voir beaucoup trop) se jeta sur Max. Elle se débarrassa de Katy en la projetant plus loin, et elle reçu la masse graisseuse d'un coup de pied dans le thorax (au dessus des seins si vous préférez). Le souffle coupé, elle tomba à genoux.

C'est ce moment là que choisirent les motards pour intervenir. Tig passa par derrière et attrapa Max par les bras. Elle résista, mais Juice se planta devant elle, et bloqua un éventuel coup de pied qui aurait touché sa cible dans la tête. Jax et Sack aidait les filles à se relever quand Max fut emmené de force à l'intérieur.

- Elle est vicieuse ! rigola Jax en la regardant s'éloigner.

Elle tentait de contenir sa rage et sa colère quand son regard croisa celui de Clay.

**Merde, Ca sent l'engueulade pas loin**.

Clay était accoudé au bar avec Robert et Chibs. Il ne se fit pas attendre :

- Ecoute, la jeunette, s'a fait deux jours que t'est là et tu fout déjà la merde.

- C'est pas moi qui la cherche, ces deux salopes m'ont cherchés tant qu'elle ont pus, dit elle hargneuse, tout en se dégageant des mains de Tig.

- Fait pas attention à ces deux là, elles sont aussi coulantes que des vipères. (je sais même pas si ça se dit... Mais ça sonne bien...)  
Reste avec nous boire un coup.

La première tournée de shooter fut servie. Sans aucune hésitation, Max avala la Tequila cul sec et s'alluma une cigarette. Jax et Sack arrivèrent pour la deuxième tournée. Les hommes rigolèrent de la bagarre, et ils commencèrent à se remémorait les anciennes bastons. C'était déjà la quatrième tourné de shooter.

Max suivis jusqu'à la sixième, heureusement pour elle, ils se calmèrent et burent des bières, puis allèrent draguer d'autres filles.

Juice et Sack restèrent au bar, mais devant les allures d'orgie que prenait la soirée, Max s'esquiva vers trois heures du matin.

Le lendemain, elle ne se souvenait même plus de comment elle était rentrée jusqu'à sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé si j'ai fait attendre...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Ce matin là, Tig se dit qu'il avait la tête dans le cul.  
Mais quand il reprit conscience, il vit qu'il avait vraiment la tête dans un cul d'une blonde. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que le coupable de son réveil était le vibreur de son cellulaire. Il répondit de manière un peu brusque.

-What ?  
C'était Alvarez, il voulait parler à Clay.

- Deux minutes, ordonna Tig

Il se releva, reversant la fille qui dormait sur lui.  
**Houp's, il avait oublié qu'ils étaient sur le bar... Tant pis.**

- Je t'aime marmonna t-il encore avec trois gramme d'alcool dans le sang. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Jax ou régnait un bordel digne de se nom.

Clay grogna et discuta avec Alvarez. A priori, il avait retrouvé le mec qu'ils avaient tué hier, avec la marque des Niners.

- Désolé mec, on a l'ATF sur le dos, j'peux pas te filer des armes. Et il raccrocha.

C'est du moins la bribe de conversation que suivi Tig, qui avait une fâcheuse envie de vomir.

Clay était en colère parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alex se défendit. Ils finirent par décider d'appeler Leroy pour le prévenir que ça chaufferait.

Après ça, il restait encore une ou deux heures à dormir avant de rencontrer Leroy. Tig passa devant la chambre de Max, se disant qu'elle lui laisserait bien une place dans son lit... Il ne réfléchit pas trop, et il entra dans la chambre, marcha jusqu'au lit et s'étala dessus.

Il dormit deux heures et quand il se réveilla, il n'y avait plus personne dans le lit et le soleil était levé.

Il se leva, croisa tous les sons en bas en train de boire des bières ou du café. La p'tite était avec eux. Du coup, il partit sur les coups de dix heures avec Clay.

Max bossa au garage jusqu'à 11 heures, personne pour la faire chier, elle bossait dans son coin. Tous allaient bien quand Juice lui cria de venir avec eux. Ils enfourchèrent leurs motos et filèrent à l'hôpital. Jax lui expliqua rapidement la situation que sa mère, Gemma avait eu un accident de voiture.

- C'est grave ?

- Je ne crois pas, mais on va quand même voir !

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Ils ne virent pas Gemma, mais la docteur brune que Max avait vus avec Jax. Le fils de Jax, Abel, était aussi là avec la nourrice.

A priori, le doc dit que ce n'était pas très grave, mais qu'elle était chamboulée. Après ça, Jax et Clay eurent une discussion, pas très amusante à leur mine. Max attendait en silence comme le reste des sons.  
Le shérif arriva, parlant d'un certains studio et d'une descente. Max en avait vaguement entendu parler d'une fille qui tournait des films porno...

- Hey gamine, t'est habile de tes mains, t'ira avec Hope et Tig, ordonna Clay d'un ton rude.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais elle suivait.

Les autres partirent régler un problème avec un certain Gorgie Carusso.

Hope, Tig et Max rejoignirent une bande de hippies dans une maison de la banlieue de Charming. La maison n'était même pas un squat car elle était vide. Là, les hippies apportèrent des caisses de bois.

- Tu veux que je lui explique demanda Tig à Hope.

- Ouais vas y.

- Bon, tu regardes bien, je le ferais pas deux fois. Il prit plusieurs pièces de ce qui semblait être une grosse arme.

Max siffla,

- AK47, vous faites pas semblant.

Elle savait déjà monter et démonter une arme, aussi elle n'eu pas besoin de redemander et les aida en silence.

Tig et Hope commencèrent à discuter. Max comprit que Hope avait perdu sa femme récemment, juste quelques jours avant son arrivé.  
**Sympas l'ambiance. **

Ils rentrèrent au garage une fois le boulot fini, et Max continua de bosser jusqu'au retour des autres. Ils hurlaient de rire quand ils racontèrent que Robert avait vomit sur un grand mec noir. Juice reçus un coup de fils :

-C'est Jax, on retourne voir Georgie et avec des battes de base ball. Ce connard à péter la gueule à une fille de Luann.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils sautèrent sur leur moto jusqu'à l'entrepôt ou tournait le fameux Georgie. Rien qu'à l'entrer, Jax défonça d'un coup de batte la gueule du gardien.

Une fois dans l'entrepôt, les sons se jetèrent sur chacun des loubars qui protéger Gorgie. Un mec approcha en biais vers Robert. Max le reçus avec un coup de poing magique dans la tête et l'homme tomba à terre. Elle le fini avec des coups de pied pour être sûr qu'il avait bien compris.  
Pendant ce temps, Hoppy se démenait avec un mec, mais l'affaire fût rapidement maîtrisée. Juice réduisit carrément en miette la caméra. Georgie allait lui sauter dessus quand il fut bloqué par Jax. Un coup de batte dans le ventre, et ce gros porc fût à terre.  
Chibs taquina l'acteur porno avec un sourire goguenard. Jax murmura des choses à l'oreille de Gorgie, personne n'entendit quoi, mais tout le monde compris au signe de Jax, très éloquent avec une batte de base ball. Une fois que le message fût imprimé par Gorgie, les Sons s'en allèrent comme si de rien n'était.

La soirée passa vite, les Sons eurent une réunion, mais Max ne fut pas invité.

C'est mieux comme ça, pensa t-elle. Au moins je ne suis pas impliqué dans leur merdier...

Max était en train de lire quand de nouveau, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. C'était Juice :

- Y'a le boss qui veut te parler.

Elle le suivit en bas. A priori, les hommes étaient sur le point de partir. Max nota qu'il n'avait mis aucun signe reconnaissable de Sam crow.

- Il parait que tu sais monter des armes ? Grogna Clay à son attention.

Max ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et pris la pause de celle qui attend la suite.

- Tu sais tirer aussi ?

- Ouais

- Okay, tu va nous accompagner. Normalement, le boulot est pas trop craignos.

Tig tenta de protester :

- Clay, on va pas prendre cette gamine...

- Il manque quelqu'un ! dit sèchement Clay. Elle fera amplement l'affaire.

- Sa marche pour moi, lança Max.

- Bon ben tous est okay !

Max monta à l'arrière du fourgon avec Half sack. Chibs lui avait donné un Colt. Ils roulèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'en d'en une rue peu fréquenté du quartier industriel.

En face d'eux, une voiture arriva et cinq black sortir. Rapidement et sans un mot, la transaction des AK montés plus tôt dans la journée se fit. Ils avaient à peine commencé à décharger le camion que des coups de feu retentirent. Ils se firent carnarder de partout.

Max se mit en joue et tira sur l'emplacement présumer des agresseurs, mais dans le chaos le plus total, Tig l'attrapa, la tira derrière le camion avec Chibs. Elle sentit une balle passer pas loin d'une dizaine de centimètre de son bras. Ils se planquèrent et continuèrent de tirer. D'en l'action, Max n'avait pas vue Robert se prendre une balle dans le bras. Là, deux mecs de la bande des agresseurs attrapèrent les deux sacs d'armes.  
Max entendit brièvement une dispute entre Clay et le chef des Black, mais son attention fut vite détournée par Hoppy qui se leva et tira à vue. Les autres lui gueulèrent de se baisser. Max ne comprit pas, aussi se leva t-elle aussi pour protéger Hoppy. Elle toucha un type, pendant que Hoppy faisait un carnage sur les fuyards.

Puis tout alla très vite, il fallut déguerpir avant que la police arrive. Robert monta à l'arrière du camion, Half sack conduisit sa moto. Max tenta pendant le trajet de stopper l'hémorragie avec un garrot, ce qu'elle réussit partiellement.  
Le retour se fit dans une discussion agitée entre Clay et Tig pour savoir qui avait prévenu ces putains de bronzés.

Une fois au club, on mis Robert dans le club et on attendit le Doc. Chibs lui avait ramené une bouteille de whisky pour passer la douleur.

Le doc arriva.

- Dieu merci, la balle à traverser.

Max pus enlever ses mains pleines de sang de l'épaule de ce pauvre Robert. Jax arriva au même moment et jura.

Les Mayans ont saboté notre livraison pour les Niners, déclara Tig pour lui expliquer la situation.

Puis Max fut hypnotisé par un certains dégoût devant ce que faisait le doc et son aide, Half sack. Clay appela Jax dans le bureau.

Clay sortit le premier. Il aperçut Max qui regardait l'opération chirurgicale.  
Il fit signe à Tig.

- Va chercher un gilet pour la p'tite.

A contre cœur, Tig apporta le gilet pare balle et le plaqua contre Max, sans un mot. Max compris qu'elle avait franchit une étape.

Puis tout le monde se dispersa.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon ben voila, je dévoile mon p'tit côté sadomaso au grand jour... Mais j'le vis bien! Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 4:

C'était la fin de la journée. La chaleur de ce mois de mai était particulièrement fatigante. Prospect aidé de Max firent la distribution de bières fraîches. Les mécanos en vinrent à parler du match de boxe de hier soir, particulièrement attendu car c'était une final de poids lourds.

Ils refirent la scène pour le plaisir des yeux, et pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas vus. Puis, comme couramment dans une discussion de mecs, ils parlèrent de leurs exploits personnels sur le ring du club. Puis Prospect posa la question titilleuse. « Contre qui tu voudrais te battre ? ».

Il commença par Chibs :

- Le prince Charles sans hésitation ! S'a fait des années que je veux voir si la savate s'a sert à quelques choses !

- Et puis comme ça s'a lui refera le portrait lança Juice.

- Ouais, mais dans le club ? continua Prospect.

- Pas toi en tous cas ! Ch'uis trop vieux maintenant pour ces conneries.

- Et toi Juice ?

- Contre toi Man ! Parc'que je trouve que tu te la pète un peu trop avec ta boxe ! Et il lui coinça la tête sous le bras pour lui faire un savon, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

- Et toi Tig, contre qui ? demanda Jax.

- Moi ? Il sembla réfléchir, fit le tour de l'assemblé du regard et pointa du doigt.

- Contre Elle, dit-il en désignant Max, qui eut un haussement de sourcil par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

- On t'a demandé pour te battre, pas pour baiser ! rigola Robert. Le groupe éclata à nouveaux de rire.

- Nan, mais sans déconné, j'peux pas me l'encadrer, elle est plus vicieuse que moi, mais elle sait se battre à quel point ?

- Le poing dans ta gueule si c'est sa que tu veut, lança t-elle calmement. Là, les bikers hurlèrent carrément de rire. (NA: AHA, vous avez compris le p'tit jeux de mots?)

- Ben vas-y, on monte sur le ring ! Tig riait un peu jaune.

- Pfff, arrête, j'vais te démolir la tête tu va pleurer après, ricana t-elle.

- Oula, c'est qu'elle le cherche, sifflèrent les hommes.

Les deux se levèrent. Les hommes exultaient. C'était probablement la première fois qu'on allez voir ça, un mec contre une fille. Certains tentèrent d'arrêter leurs conneries, mais rien n'y fit, les deux montèrent sur le ring. Tig posa son gilet à côté :

- J'vais essayer de me retenir...

Max enleva aussi sa chemise du garage. Personne ne vit qu'elle pris quelques chose dans sa poche car ils ne faisaient attention qu'à son Marcelle noir qui souligné superbement les courbes de sa taille fine.

- J'te laisse l'initiative du premi...Vlouf. Tig venait de se prendre un coup de poing d'une vitesse hallucinante dans ventre.

**De dieu, mais d'où sort-elle cette force ?**

Il riposta vite, et lança un crochet du droit. Elle l'évita de justesse et il lui frôla la tempe. Il continua à balancer ses poings, loupant systématiquement sa cible car la jeune fille esquivait avec rapidité. Au moment ou il ne s'y attendait pas, elle plaça son fameux coup de pied dans le Thorax, qui envoya valsait Tig dans les filets le souffle coupé. Il en profita pour rebondir sur les cordes et fonça vers la jeune fille. Elle le reçut avec plusieurs coups de poings dans le ventre, mais il la bouscula, l'emporta avec lui, et en profita pour filer des coups de poings dans les côtes de la jeune fille.

- Putain, ils sont aussi vicieux l'un que l'autre rigola Clay.

Robert qui arbitrait, domina les cris des bikers et ordonna qu'on les sépares. Chacun repris son souffle dans un coin. Tig repris plus vite, voyant qu'il avait l'avantage, il s'avança sur le ring. Il vit Max prendre son élan et là, elle sauta en l'air en tournant et en décochant un pied latéral. Pris en pleine tête, le coup aurait pus assommé l'homme, mais il para avec son bras qui encaissa.  
Il sentit qu'elle passait à la vitesse supérieure. A peine avait-il paré qu'elle contre attaqua en pivotant à nouveau sur elle-même, visant à nouveaux le ventre. Tig encaissa. Elle allait trop vite pour qu'il pare tous.

Max fatiguait aussi. Elle avait accéléré pour dominer une bonne fois pour toute la partie, mais ce con de Tig encaissé.  
Il fit une feinte avec son poing droit, Max allait éviter le coup quand elle reçus en pleine tronche le poing gauche de Tig. Elle se rattrapa au filet, le goût du sang emplis sa bouche. Elle avait à présent toute la haine et la rage du combat, qui l'aurait poussé jusqu'à tuer, mais elle devait se contenir...

Les autres clamaient la fin du combat, Robert se plaça entre les deux combattants. Elle aurait bien contourné ce gros mec, attaqué Tig par surprise avec un bon coup de Doc Marteens dans sa gueule.

L'homme surpris son regard rempli de haine et il lui lança un sourire narquois.

Max se redressa, prête à le lui enlever cet air satisfait une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se releva aussi. Robert s'interposa devant Tig mais il l'écarta d'un geste. Juice, Jax et Prospect montèrent sur le ring pour les séparer si besoin était. Ils se faisaient face.

- Qu'est ce que c'est c truc qui fais que t'est coup sont aussi fort ? demanda t-il.

Elle ouvrit son poing et tout le monde vit un morceau de métal, probablement du plomb. Tig haussa les sourcils :

- t'est qu'une fille après tous... Elle lui jeta le regard le plus noir dont-elle était capable, il lui passa le bras autour des épaules et il gueula :

- Mais nan, j'déconne, tu t'es bien battu.

Les Sons applaudirent et sifflèrent la performance. Max récupéra sa veste, sortit une cigarette et tira une bouffé.

Le combat fut le sujet de toute la soirée. Ceux des sons qui avaient une famille rentrèrent chez eux, certains restèrent pour manger des grillades. Max passa la soirée à tenir un sac de glaçon sur l'ecchymose de sa joue. Tig n'était pas en meilleur état, mais il le cachait bien.

Pendant la soirée, Max alla chercher une autre poche de glaçon quand elle passa devant la salle de bain. Tig était torse nu et regarder l'état de ses côtes dans le miroir. Il l'a surpris en train de regarder par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- T'a vu dans quelle état tu m'a mis ? lui lança t-il.

Max ricana :

- Tu va me faire pleurer ! Elle entra dans la salle de bain.

- «Putain, je crois que j'ai une côte pétée.

- C'est fait exprès, man, de toute façon je peux pas te saquer... »

Tig se tourna vers la fille, posa sa main sur le mûr de telle sorte que toute fuite soit impossible.

- Voila bien un point que nous avons en commun...

Max planta son regard dans ses yeux, et sans qu'il s'y attende, elle planta ses doigts dans les côtes, ce qui eut pour effet de le tordre de douleur. Elle en profita pour jetait un coup d'oeil:

**Pfiooooouuu (sifflement admiratif) il est bien conservé pour un vieux...**

Comme si de rien n'était, elle conclut qu'aucune côtes n'étaient cassés et elle partie sans demander son reste, prétextant aller chercher des glaçons pour sa joue.

Tig, lui, avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

**J'aurais dus frapper plus fort... (ironique évidement)**

* * *

**ALors? Entièrement de mon crus celui là!**


End file.
